


Until We Bleed

by GMS_Prime



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, And Erik is into it until he's not, Angst, Charles is a Stalker, Fanvids, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: The opposite of love isn’t hate, it’s indifference. But what can you do when you can’t let go.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Until We Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Clips: Shame, Trance, Eden Lake, X Men: Days of Future Past(trailer)  
> Song: “Until We Bleed” by Kleerup
> 
> No copyright infringement intended, for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
